Redshift
by SherlockSoka
Summary: What if everything you knew, everything you lived...is a lie? What will the truth do to you? What will you DO? Rated M for possible lemons, sexual themes, frightening subjects, alchohol & drug use, violence and leanguage. ANISOKA PAIRING.
1. Fear

**Ahsoka's POV**

Don't you get tired of your routine? Day after exhausting day? Well, I do. I never really like my childhood situation. Most don't. But, unlike my negative friends, I have hope, and I believe that there is more to life than this.

"Ahsoka!" my father called, obviously drunk by the sound of it. "Get your ass down here or you'll be late for class!"

"Coming!" I answered, grabbing my dirty backpack and my data pad before sliding down the small flight of stairs. A familiar sight lay before me, my father with a bottle in his hand, wrappers and empty beer bottles on the floor, everything covered in some level of dirt.

"Why are you always so fucking annoying?" he asked with a hiccup before I ran out the door to become drenched by the cold rain of Corarcant. As I ran to the public school, I noticed that none of the other apartment lights were on. I ignored it and kept running. When I burst into the school, everyone stared at me as if I had grown a third eye. I sat down and took out my datapad, before scribbling down today's assignments.

"Miss Tano?" a gravely, old voice called. I looked up to see an old woman with mean-looking eyes, very different from our usual teacher. "You are late."

"Look, my apartment's power got shut off-" I started.

"That is no excuse for you to be late!" the substitute interrupted. "I will have to contact your parents."

"I don't think-"

"I don't care what you kriffin' think!"

I looked back at the datapad, trying to hold back my tears. After several hours of class, a bell rang, and I exited the room for lunch. Everyone was keeping their distance from me, partly because I was the poorest kid in the school, and I was known for some…violent tendencies.

After I had gotten my glop of a lunch, I sat down at an unoccupied table. I started to look over some notes while I ate. I kept hearing people whispering about me. I heard the _clip clop_ of heels, and I turned away from the group near my table.

"Well, well…well," a snotty voice broke the silence. I looked up to see a purple T'wilek that I knew all too well. "Look what shit I found."

"How's your slut business?" I rumbled before I heart a heartless laugh from her direction.

"You wouldn't _dare_ try to hurt me," she sneered, bending over slightly, causing her miniskirt to rise ever so slightly. I heard some whooping and whistling slowly rise behind her. "You hear that?" she snapped, grabbing my right lek, pulling me so I could hear her loud laughing. "That's the sound of _popularity_. Heard of it?"

I snapped, pushing her against the wall by her throat. I heard the crowd gasp before I leaned in so I could talk to her.

"_You_ listen," I said, mocking her slutty tone. "That is the sound of _fear_. Heard of it?"


	2. Orders

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Miss Tano, do you have a reasonable explanation for starting a fight with Chelsea?" my uncle asked, looking very professional behind his large wood desk.

"Sir," I responded, rubbing my back lek nervously. "I have been harassed several times by her."

"That is no excuse for you to…" he started, taking out some papers. "Give her two black eyes, a broken wrist, a twisted ankle, three concussions and five other broken bones."

I hung my head, words not at my disposal. He knew that I was family, but he still tried to maintain his role as Principal.

"Ahsoka…" he sighed, resting his jaw on one hand. "I know that this is hard for you."

I just stared at him for a moment before he continued.

"I have found evidence of Chelsea having several suspensions due to... prostitution," he said. He took out several papers and looked them over quickly. "Due to her…recent _activity_, she will be immediately expelled. This academy does not take such matters lightly."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"However," he continued. "Since you have some violent traits, you will be placed under surveillance, and will be continuing your studies in a controlled environment, Advanced Class."

"Thank you," I repeated with an even bigger smile. Advanced Class was only for the brightest kids in the school, and I was genuinely happy to join it.

"You may leave," he said with a smirk.

I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door. I walked through the quiet halls until I came to a door in a secluded section of the school. I slowly opened it to see all the students inside stand, revealing their clean uniforms and books. They seemed to be at attention, so I nodded and they went back to their business. I closed the door as I walked in, behind the desks to the woman with a smile on her face.

"Welcome, Miss Tano," she said, shaking my hand. "We have been expecting you."

"Thank you," I said, slightly nervous about what she would think of me. "I'm glad to be here."

"Oh my," she sighed, looking at my dirty, old clothes. "Let's get you out of those dirty clothes. I believe I have some spare uniforms in the back." She continued, leading me to a cabinet near the back closet. When she opened it, I practically fainted. It was full of blue jackets, shining books, state-of-the-art datapads, and several gadgets I didn't recognize. She sighed and pulled out a dark blue jacket, holding it up to me to see if it was my size. She also handed me some black pants and leather shoes. "There's a restroom in the back."

I nodded and went into the restroom. It was just as clean and polished as the classroom. After I had changed, I came out to see the same woman talking to the class. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Class, this is Ahsoka, a new student here," she said with a smile. "You will be sitting over here," she said, patting a nearby and empty desk. I gulped before walking forward slowly and sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable chair. "Now, open your science book to page 56…"


End file.
